String Of Circumstances
by crket
Summary: Continuous of one-shots between my favorite characters Cid and Shera.
1. Sick in Bed

Summary: A continuous of one-shots between my favorite characters Cid and Shera.

* * *

><p>Sick in Bed<p>

Cid was in a foul mood today: He cursed, ranted, and then vomited into the bucket. He had a bad case of the flu, while Shera was at least productive in the kitchen making his afternoon lunch. He had fever last night; he was literally stuck in bed. He couldn't help himself, he couldn't sit up to eat his own food, and when he needed to go. He wasn't cable of walking himself towards the bathroom. Shera was there to help him sit up to eat his food, and she was there to help him walk to the bathroom. It pissed him off to no end at his weak display. He did not have the energy to become independent. Shera had to cater to his needs.

When he woke up, he saw Shera sleeping right beside him on the stool; while half of her body was resting on his bed. She looked dead tired. She usually had her hair tied. Strays of hair looked as if it sprouted out her and she had a messy top. Her glasses were on top of her head as her head rested on her folded arms. Cid smiled and thought that Shera looked cute. Then his stomach growled. If on cue, Shera woke up and automatically greeted Cid and started her day off keeping care of Cid.

He felt unnerved and bored. He had nothing help him become preoccupied. Cid stared at the ceiling, thinking. Cid didn't feel like doing anything at all but bug Shera. He wanted her here to keep her company, but he needed an excuse to keep her in this room. Cid grinned having an idea what to do. So he incessantly kept calling for Shera.

Shera was very patient when it came to Cid. But today, she was getting fed up of Cid constantly badgering when she is in the mid of cooking his dinner, focusing on her chores, doing errands for him, and she was back and forth in his room all the time. She lost count on how many times she came through this door to help Cid.

Shera can hear Cid calling for her. She stirred the soup. Shera added a bit of salt and pepper for his chicken soup. There was cut celery, carrots, onions, and potatoes in the soup. Then she took a sip of the broth. It was warm and the taste melted into her mouth. It was a bit spicy, but it will help him breathe more.

She then set a bowl on to the tray along with a hot brew tea, water, two pieces of toasted bread, bottle of serum and a small slick vase with a flower in it. Then she poured his chicken dumpling soup in the bowl. Finally, folded the napkin and set it neatly on the tray. She carried the tray and headed towards her destination.

"Shera what's taken so damn long?" A very crotchety man yelled in a very croaky voice from his bedroom. Shera came into view and walked over to Cid. She saw how miserable he was in bed. He looked very pale, his nose and eyes were red, and he looked absolutely frail. Shera smiled warmly at him, "sir, here's your breakfast, and along with medicine the doctor prescribed you to take."

Shera set the tray on the wooden nightstand. She then grabbed the bottle, and poured his medicine on the spoon. She went over to the wooden stool and sat down.

"I won't have it." Cid curtly replied, folding his arms and frowned at what was before him. Cid eyed the medicine as Shera put the spoon up to his face. The medicine was a black blob, and had a putrid smell reeking off it. His arms were folded; there was look of determination. Shera sighed and tolerated his childish behavior.

"I don't need medicine. I can get better the natural way." Cid said. "I have the Highwind blood, all my family are healthy as a horse and even me. So I ain't going to take this goddamn medicine."

"Captain, it certainly doesn't look at all appetizing, but I'll assure you, it will help you get better." Shera said sternly. "So please, open your mouth and take it, Sir."

"Hell no-," in a haste; Shera put a spoonful of medicine into his mouth. Cid cringed at the repugnant taste, then like a man he swallowed the medicine.

"Oh fuck! That's nasty-shit there! Shera!" Cid pointed at the medicine. "It tasted like it came from a damn cows behind."

"Really? How would you know?" Asked Shera folding her arms and gave him skeptical look. Also Shera was worried about his state of mind. He was delusional last night because of his fever last night. In case he was having a fever, she put her hand on his forehead to see if his temperature had risen.

Cid grinned then grabbed Shera hand and yanked her onto the bed. He rolled on top of her.

"Cid!" she exclaimed his name in shock. Cid was straddled on her hip. He took her glasses off and set it on the night stand. He lowered his head and gave her his crushing kiss.

Shera was completely red and turned green because of the medicine tasted rancid in her mouth. But the way his hands did to her felt soothing. His hands stroked her hair and combed through her tangles out. Then his hands snuck underneath her shirt and his hand rubbed her backside up and down. So she finally took both of her hands onto Cid chest and pushed him to break the kiss off.

Cid grinned at her triumphantly. "So do you agree with me?"

"Yes, and Cid you're so horrible!" Shera saw his hand slowly reaching up to grope her thigh but she quickly reprimanded his hand by smacking it. "I'm going to be sick because of you."

"We can be sick together, and 'hate being in my bed alone without you." Said Cid, grabbed Shera again and kissed her neck. He hadn't shaved in two days; his stubble was tickling her and pushed his head away. She just relaxed underneath him and her hand stroked his head. Then Cid kissed her cheek and laid her back to bed. He was feeling at little better having Shera with him.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Hello Readers! I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot I wrote. Well, I'm planning to create more one-shots or short vignettes. I don't usually write stories that much, unless I'm inspired. Plus, this is a practice for me, and testing how I can write. So tell me what you think. Next is one shot is going to be Lonely Night, or Incidents.<p> 


	2. Contemplating the Past Times

Contemplating Past Times

Shera sat on her desk and grabbed the picture frame. In this picture it held great memories. All the crew were involved in the space program were in this picture. She smiled and looked at blond hair man, a cigarette in his mouth and giving the camera his best shit-eating grin. They were a team together and it was like she was part of a family. This picture was her only possession she had since the disaster.

Shera looked up at the window in front of her and stared at the light blue sky. She felt lonely when he left the house to volunteer for Avalanche. After the little incident with the president wanting take Cids Tiny Bronco. She hadn't heard from him in two day, until Cid came back barging in the kitchen announcing he was leaving. So she prepared some items for him and brewed his tea for the last time. Finally, he left without saying goodbye. It had been for six months since he left.

During these six months she was very productive in the house, and she was the locale laundry lady. The hordes of people that use to harass her after failed project of Rocket had settled down, and treated with cordial manner. She had a lot of time, such as completing task and goals she had set. Yet something was missing. There was no Cid badgering her constantly all the time.

Shera sighed and looked at the phone on her desk. It was rare when he called her. He was curt with his questions, and wanted to know if she hadn't trashed his place while he was gone. Her brows knitted together obviously upset at his assumption to do such a thing. Overall, she knew he was joking.

There were times she ask herself: Why is she still here? She had no one except him. She had no family; she had no career, and no future. He took her inside his den when she had nowhere to go. She had an obligation for Cid.

She then looked at the rocket outside of the window; in which it serves another reminder for Shera.

Her dreams centered on the space program. She found herself in the past getting along with Cid and her colleagues. It seemed like watching it all repeat again. Those were the moment she missed so much. Those successes in each small goal they completed to build this rocket. Seeing Cid up-beat energy encouraged his crew to work harder and put their time into this project. This project represented pinnacle of their success. They had put so much sweat and blood into this spaceship. History will marvel of what they achieved. When they dreamed something this big it would eventually crumble down. To Shera, her dream became a nightmare.

_Shera walked up to each tank, and checking and running diagnostic on each monitors. She was almost finished with the checking all the tanks until she stopped. She looked at the monitor. The number seemed to fluctuate. It wasn't coordinating to the oxygen level. _

"_This can't be right." Shera muttered. _

_Shera can see numbers displayed on the screen as it counted the launched. Her focus was on completing this mission for Cid was her number one priority. Cid deserves this. She was proud member of his team and she was going to die trying to fix this faulty oxygen tank._

When Cid contacted her on the radio, she told him about the situation. That when hell broke loose. Shera remember the terror in her captain voice.

"_Get outta there!" screamed Cid from the radio. Cid just spewed profanity in every sentence at her. Shera had cut the connection from the radio; she couldn't handle the panic in his voice. _

_The number quickly dwindle. It wasn't quite done, but he can fix the minor problems if he faced it. Shera waited for this moment to end until it never did. It was complete utter silence. _

_The door opens catching Shera by surprise. One the engineer, Donald grabbed her by the arm and hauled her out of the room. Then Donald put her inside Cid's office and locked the door. _

Shera remembered Cid's face contorted with anger. He was furious; she tried to explain about the oxygen tanks but he would have none of that talk. He told her to leave this town.

She arrived home to see a burning inferno in a heap outside of her apartment complex. All of her possession lost in the abyss of the flames. All of the items she had were all burnt to the dust. It happened all in one day until Cid took her in. Actually, Cid forced her to live with him.

When Shera lived with Cid he was bitter towards her. He held so much contempt towards her for a long time until Mr. Reilly had died. They both grieved for his death, and reminisced about the old man that was close to them as family. Her friendship with Cid had blossomed into to something very dear to her. When he left, her heart had ached, and the loneliness without him was like agony.

She hated the smell of smoke, whenever she shopped at the grocery store or anywhere in town. There would be someone smoking, yet it was a reminder of him. She missed that rancid aroma. When she was in his room, she would smell his pillow to remember the scent of him. He plagued her mind. She was coped up in the house, until at night she went outside. She had found solace. The rush of cold air, and smell outside had alleviated her. She looked up at the sky, and looked up at the stars that are scattered across the sky. She smiled, remembering they made a tradition every night to have tea to come outside. Cid use to tell her all sorts of stories about how sailors used to navigate by using this method. Also his stories about his Pa and the adventure he had with him underneath these stars.

In this very moment, she never broke their tradition. Every single night she had come outside and looked at the sky just waiting for him. Even Cid never broke that tradition too.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to the people who reviewed. I had fun with writing this until I got bored and forgot about it. This story had been in my computer left unfinished for nearly two months, until I had inspiration to write it and finished it. I had to change this story every single time<strong> **the plot kept going to a different direction. I got my sister to read it and helped me with some of my grammar. I know this story sound so cheesy but at least I finished it. **

**So tell me, what do you think? Was it cheesy, did anything set you off? Or tell me how I can approve. **


	3. In the Kitchen

In the Kitchen

He came home. He walked in there to see Shera washing dishes. She had a disheveled look; her mousy hair were in disarray from her ponytail that held her hair together, including the dust and grime stuck on her clothes, and most of all her tolerance of him. He hoarded this mess since the failed launch. She turned this hell-hole into a home he can come to.

He was surprised to see her here. He hoped she gave up on him. Now she's in this very room, washing the dishes. He told her three years ago to get the hell out of his house. He thought she was going to move on with her life. She had been here for only eight years. Eight years waiting for him to come home.

Cid stared at Shera seeing her in a different light. She looked so vulnerable, and oblivious that he was behind her. Then he walked up to her. No, stalked up to her. He was very close to her. His arms slowly encircle around her waist and held her so. Shera jumped at his contact.

"C-captain?"

She turned around and she looked in surprise, and she was intimidated how he towered over her. He smelled her neck and hair too. She smelled like cinnamons. She must have heard the news that he was coming, so she cooked those pastries to surprise him. She smelled so nice. Then he put his lips on her neck and tastes the delicious substance. Shera squeaked in surprise.

He looked at her for a moment and he crushed Shera with a kiss. Oh, she was succulent and his hand wonder through to feel her curves of her hourglass frame, the way her breast squished his chest, her body had shudder in a sweet way that darken his thoughts of her in his bed. He kissed her for a long time that seemed to feel like forever and broke off their kiss.

"CID!" Shera face blushed had turned couple shades darker.

"Shera, Shera, Shera…" He whispered her name like a mantra. "I'm going to make it up to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reviewing. I finished this a long time ago but I wanted to put some more on to explore Cids feeling towards Shera. There will be some more! Next Chapter is Grumpy Old Mens Luck. :)<strong>


End file.
